Eterno Amor
by Maitehd
Summary: No soy buena con los summary, pero espero le den una oportunidad a la historia.


**Hola! Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió hace unos días, la verdad la hice y la leí sólo una vez para corregir los errores. No la quería modificar mucho ya que así era mi idea original, y como con mi otro oneshot preferí que sea lo más original posible, en cuanto a mi idea.**

**Espero le den una oportunidad y la historia sea de su agrado. Espero que comenten, para saber si les gustó o no, y en caso de que no les haya gustado, que cosas fueron.**

**Bueno, acá les dejo la historia.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de RM y FOX.**

**_Eterno Amor_**

Las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro se mezclaban con las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos. Aunque nadie podía saber cuál era una gota de agua y cuál era una lágrima, ella lo sabía perfectamente. No sólo porque al sentirlas en sus labios podía sentir el sabor salado de una de ellas, si no que la mayoría eran sus lagrimas, las cuales no se habían detenido de salir desde que todo había comenzado.

Corría por las calles de ese extraño pueblo, no era que aquel lugar le pareciera extraño, todo lo contrario se conocía cada calle de memoria, había vivido allí desde que había nacido, pero en esos momentos todo le parecía extraño, y sentía que todo se había vuelto en su contra, que su mundo se había dado vuelta. Estaba segura que había nacido en un lugar diferente al que le hubiera gustado nacer, en una época diferente en la que había nacido, cambaría toda su vida, menos el hecho de haberla conocido a ella, ella había sido quien la había mantenido con vida desde que se habían convertido en mejores amigas, ella era por quien respiraba, y por quien continuaba luchando y continuaría luchando hasta el final. No sólo porque se lo había prometido, sino porque así lo deseaba y juntas podrían salir de cualquier situación que se les presentase en el camino.

Jamás supo cuándo, dónde y por qué se había comenzado a fijar en su mejor amiga, pero así lo había hecho. Se había enamorado de aquella morocha que la volvía loca, con tan sólo una palabra hacía que su mundo girara, y ni se diga sobre una caricia. Cada vez que sus pieles se rozaban, podía sentir su corazón latir a mayor velocidad, que hasta temía que un día se detuviese de lo rápido que iba. Para su suerte, aquella morocha sentía lo mismo por la rubia.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad, la noche era oscura y no había ni un alma rondando por allí, a excepción de ella. Sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía, sabía exactamente por dónde iba sin la necesidad de mirar a su paso. Sólo esperaba que ella estuviera allí, esperando como lo habían acordado desde hacía días, meses y hasta años. Reconocía que correr bajo la lluvia, donde las calles eran de tierra y por lo tanto se estaban convirtiendo en barro con el agua, además del estúpido vestido que llevaba puesto, se le estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, pero no le interesaba como llegaba, sólo le importaba llegar a aquel lugar. Se detuvo unos segundos, tomó con sus manos el vestido y lo levantó sólo unos centímetros para continuar con su recorrido.

Cualquier persona que la viera en ese estado sabía que algo había sucedido, a pesar de que aquello era cierto no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Las personas podían hablar lo que quisieran, sacar sus propias conclusiones que a ella no le interesaba nada.

Saliendo del pueblo pudo divisar el viejo granero, al cual todas las personas tenían prohibido ir, un rumor corría sobre aquel lugar, el cual se decía que se encontraba embrujado y cualquier persona que pusiera un pie allí dentro estaría condenada para toda la eternidad. Brittany Pierce recordaba perfectamente que el día que puso un pie allí, fue el día más feliz de su vida, y pasara lo que pasara no se arrepentiría de nada de lo que había hecho, de nada de lo que había ocurrido. Si le dieran para escoger estaba segura que haría todo tal cual lo había hecho. Pues aquel día había dado su primer beso, pero no había sido cualquier beso, había sido el beso perfecto, el beso que había soñado en toda su vida, y a pesar que tan sólo había tenido quince años, estaba segura que ningún hombre o mujer podría besarla de esa manera como lo había hecho ella.

Durante los años siguientes a aquel día, todas las noches se reunía allí con su enamorada secreta, jamás habían pasado de unos besos y unos abrazos y caricias cariñosas. Durante siete años así habían estado, sus padres le rogaban todos los días que pronto se decidiera por alguno de sus pretendientes, porque debía casarse lo más pronto posible, de esa manera no quedaría soltera para toda la vida. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que Brittany sólo amaba a una persona, sólo deseaba estar casada con la morena que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que la había visto, desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado haciendo que se convirtieran en una sola.

Exactamente seis años después de aquel beso decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Sabían que corrían todo tipo de peligro, y que perderían demasiado, pero ganarían mucho más de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginar. Así es como juntas habían decidido dar aquel gran paso. Perder la virginidad en aquella época, sin estar casada antes, suponía un gran riesgo, sobre todo que te marcaran de impura, pero a ninguna de las dos les interesaba, porque así sería como se demostrarían que se pertenecían mutuamente.

La mañana siguiente a aquella, despertaron abrazadas entre todo el fardo que en aquel lugar se encontraba, una sonrisa dibujada en cada uno de los rostros, y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, brillo que sólo ellas podían comprender. Había sido la noche perfecta para ambas, a pesar de que pronto debían tomar una gran decisión, aunque sin darse cuenta al cien por ciento, ya había escogido, pues ningún hombre las querría si sabían que habían perdido aquello tan importante, al menos para esos años.

Brittany continuaba corriendo hacia aquel granero, cada vez estaba más cerca, y no sabría qué decirle, cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido. Sólo quería sentir los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuerpo y que le susurrara que todo estaría bien. Unos cuantos pasos más y ya estaba allí, sin esperar nada empujó la puerta, y entró al lugar cerrando detrás de si aquella madera cuadrada.

Santana López esperaba impaciente a la rubia, la cual llevaba unos cuanto minutos de retraso y eso ya le estaba preocupando, pues su amada jamás llegaba tarde. Intentó tranquilizarse mientras esperaba allí, caminando de una punta a la otra mientras pasaban los minutos, suspirando y debatiéndose en si debía ir por ella o esperar allí como habían acordado. Odiaba toda aquella situación, no el hecho de haberla conocido, si no que su amor fuera imposible para el resto del mundo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado esperando, pero estaba segura que habían sido al menos unos sesenta minutos, podía escuchar cómo las gotas de lluvia caían cada vez más fuertes sobre el tejado de aquel granero y la paciencia se estaba esfumando de su cuerpo. Había decidido esperar un poco más, si Brittany no llegaba en unos minutos, ella misma iría a buscarla sin importar que afuera estuviera lloviendo torrencialmente.

En cuanto se disponía a salir de allí para ir en la búsqueda de su novia secreta, la puerta de madera se abrió, y después de cerrarse, sintió que su cuerpo era rodeado por unos cálidos brazos. Sin esperar nada correspondió aquel abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la rubia para poder sentir su aroma. La luz que se colaba por las rendijas de las maderas del granero era muy poca, por lo que Santana notó que Brittany lloraba al escuchar un sollozo. Al principio sintió miedo, quizás algo malo le había sucedido, la estrechó más hacia su cuerpo y el miedo desapareció, porque ella, su amada estaba en sus brazos.

-**Britt, cariño ¿Qué sucede?** –Preguntó la morocha en un susurro. Sintió como Brittany se aferraba más al su cuerpo.

-**Lo saben. **–El terror corrió por el cuerpo de Santana, quien se puso rígida al escuchar esas dos palabras. Brittany continuaba llorando y aferrándose todo lo que le fuera posible a la morena.- **Y arreglaron la boda con Sam. **–Habló nuevamente entre sollozos.

Santana no sabía si temía el hecho de que los padres de Brittany supieran lo suyo, si temía que ella estaba por casarse, seguramente lo más pronto posible para lograr separarlas, con aquel chico el cual hacía años estaba enamorado de su rubia y había pedido su mano, o si temía que podía perder a Brittany para siempre. Definitivamente el terror de perder a su rubia era mucho más fuerte que las otras dos cosas juntas. Tan sólo se separó unos centímetros, para unir sus labios con los de ella, y volver a juntar sus cuerpos.

El beso había comenzado siendo tranquilo, Brittany correspondió de inmediato aquel dulce beso. Santana pidió permiso con su lengua, permiso que fue concedido por la rubia separando sus labios para dejar pasar la lengua de la morena. Las manos de Santana aferraban con fuerza la cintura de Brittany, mientras que las manos de esta estaban entrelazadas en la nuca de Santana. Con aquel beso se estaban demostrando cuánto se amaban, exponiendo sus sentimientos, quedando completamente desnudas de alma. Podía ser el último beso de sus vidas, por lo que estaban dejando todo en él. Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, pegaron sus frentes y sus miradas se cruzaron. A pesar de lo que podía suceder ambas sonrieron, aunque las palabras sobraban, ambas necesitaban decir lo que sentían dentro.

-**Te amo! **–Dijeron juntas al unísono, lo que las hizo sonreír mucho más. Perezosos besos fueron dejando en los labios de la otra, antes de volver a unirse en un abrazo.

-**Escapemos. **–Susurró la morocha a la rubia, que se despegó de ella para observarla. Santana esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Brittany mientras nuevamente sus miradas volvían a conectarse. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.- **Ve a tu casa, toma una maleta y en una hora volvemos a encontrarnos, en este mismo lugar. ¿Te parece? **–Preguntó a lo que la rubia nuevamente asintió.

Ambas se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y un nuevo beso, el cual parecía ser interminable. Cada una recorrió el camino hacia su propia casa. Brittany sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedería en cuanto llegara, por lo que entró por la puerta de servicio y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Estaban en el siglo XVIII, ¿Cómo harían para escapar y alejarse lo más rápido de allí? ¿Cómo harían para escapar y que sus familias no las encontraran justo en ese momento? A pesar que tenía miedo por aquellas respuestas, sabía que estaría con Santana y eso era todo lo que le importaba saber. No importa a dónde irían, no importa cómo vivirían, no importa dónde vivirían, no importaba nada, sólo que ambas estarían juntas fuesen donde fuesen que estuvieran.

Brittany tomó una maleta, colocó algo de ropa, tomó el dinero guardado en su cajón de la ropa, y también lo guardó en su maleta. Antes de salir de allí, pensó en dejarle alguna nota a sus padres explicándoles todo, o al menos gran parte de la historia, pero desistió enseguida. Tomó aire y con cuidado abrió la puerta de su habitación, deseaba que todos ya estuvieran en sus habitaciones dormidos. Aún así salió con cuidado sin hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió hacia la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera de la casa, por la cual había entrado segundos antes. Creyendo que ya estaba a salvo de cualquier mirada, comenzó su regreso hacia el granero, pero lo que no sabía era que un par de ojos la estaban observando desde una recamara superior de la casa.

Mientras tanto Santana había vuelto a su casa, quien al entrar fue interrogada por sus padres, ya que había vuelto demasiado tarde, se excusó diciendo que había salido a caminar porque necesitaba aire. En cuanto estuvo en su recamara, tomo todo lo necesario, todo lo que le entrara en su maleta y esperó el momento para salir de allí. Para su suerte, su casa estaba mucho más cerca del granero que la de Brittany. Minutos más tarde, asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación, y al no escuchar nada salió de allí en dirección al granero. Pero lo que tampoco sabía ella, era que minutos después de su llegada un muchacho, el cual había pedido su mano días antes, entraba al despacho de su padre junto con este para tener una conversación.

Tanto Santana como Brittany se dirigían al mismo lugar que minutos antes habían estado reunidas en secreto, al lugar que había sido testigo de su amor, el lugar que guardaba demasiados recuerdos de ambas jóvenes. La morocha ya se encontraba allí, impaciente nuevamente en la espera de su rubia. Para su suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado, la puerta del granero se abrió dejando ver por la poca luz que se podía observar una perfecta silueta, la cual lentamente se acercaba a la dueña de su corazón, para posar sus labios en los labios de la morocha.

Ambas soltaron sus maletas y se abrazaron como si la vida dependiera de ello. Nuevamente todos sus sentimientos quedaron expuestos en ese beso, nuevamente sus almas volvían a estar desnudas frente a ellas, porque sabían que se pertenecían, y se pertenecerían por el resto de sus vidas y si había vida después de la muerte, estaban seguras que también se pertenecían allí, a donde quiera que fueran. Sus labios se necesitaban, cuando estaban juntos encajaban a la perfección, como si de dos piezas de un puzle se tratara. Ambas se amaban y lo habían demostrado en reiteradas ocasiones.

Fundidas en su propio mundo, ninguna de las dos notó que la puerta del granero volvía a abrirse esa noche, la cual se abriría por última vez. Sintieron que una luz aparecía a un lado de ellas, en cuanto ellas se separaron grande fue la sorpresa al ver no sólo a sus propias familias allí de pie, si no a sus prometidos y gran parte del pueblo observando aquella escena. Palabras salían de la boca de cada persona allí presente, palabras que ninguna de las dos lograba entender o escuchar, pero sabían perfectamente lo que decían. De sus propios labios ninguna palabra salía, dijeran lo que dijeran nada haría que aquellas personas entendieran lo que sucedían. Sus manos se juntaron, mientras que sus miradas volvían a unirse por última vez en esa vida, a pesar de todo ambas se dedicaron una dulce sonrisa, y movieron sus labios diciendo "te amo". Acto seguido dos disparos eran escuchados entre todo el murmullo, acallando a todas aquellas personas.

Sin ninguna explicación, ni por parte de aquella pareja ni por parte de aquellas personas, simplemente aquello que hacían estaba mal. Ambas habían puesto un pie en aquel lugar y con ello se habían condenado a sí mismas, al menos así lo habían dicho los ciudadanos del pueblo.

Dos cuerpos yacían en el suelo ya sin vida, sus manos aún unidas en un fuerte apretón que poco a poco se iba convertido en uno débil. Aquel lugar que había sido testigo de sus encuentros, testigo de sus besos, de sus caricias, esa noche también había sido testigo de su final. Pero jamás sería testigo del final de su amor, porque ambas se habían jurado amor eterno, y donde quiera que hayan ido sus almas estarían juntas, para toda la eternidad, y con eso su amor no llegaría a su fin jamás.

Dos lápidas se encontraban bajo aquel techo de madera, dos lápidas rodeadas de fardo, dos lápidas las cuales tenían tan sólo una inscripción cada una. La de la derecha reposaba el nombre de Santana López, mientras que en la de la izquierda se podía leer Brittany S. Pierce. Nadie había asistido a aquel funeral, ni siquiera sus propios padres, habían decidido que allí descansarían como recordatorio de que aquel lugar estaba embrujado. Ellas habían estado embrujadas del mejor embrujo que había podido caerles, estaban embrujadas con el poder del amor. Y allí donde se habían embrujado, allí donde todo había sucedido, descansaban dos cuerpos que se amaron como nunca se vio amar.

**Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado la historia.**


End file.
